Avide d'envie
by crazykaori
Summary: Un roy, un Ed, un Envy, une partie de carte plus du lemon ça fait?
1. Chapter 1

Avide d'envie

**Avide d'envie**

Une pluie rageuse s'abattait sur centrale. De lourds nuages obscurcissaient le ciel d'octobre, privant la ville du soleil et de l'étincelle de vie qui l'animait habituellement. L'air était lourd et froid, signe de l'approche de l'hiver. Les rares silouhettes qui se dessinaient sous cette averse se hâtaient de rejoindre leur foyer, échapant ainsi à une journée de travail et au froid d'un bureau impersonel.

Mais tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance...

**Chapitre 1: Occupe moi!**

Dans un des bureaux des bâtiment de l'armée, un beau palmier au sourire sadique était affalé sur un canapé à raconter ses quatre-cent ans de vie « passionante », d'après lui, à un Roy Mustang qui n'en n'avait, mais alors rien à faire.

« ... et c'est comme ça que les chausettes de Pride se sont retrouvées dans la machine à laver avec le string en cuire de Dante!

-...

-Putin Mustang tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser! C'est quand même de ma vie dont on parle là, donc c'est la chose la plus intéressante au monde jusqu'à preuve du contraire!

-Ha...ha... on ne me l'avait pas encore faite celle là, ironisa le colonel.

-... ras-le-bol de ce petit con de mustang, ras-le-bol de cette putin de pluie qui tombe sur cette putin de ville dans ce putin de monde, marmonna envy, agacé, et qui surtout, se faisait carrément chier.

-Bon t'arrêtes de te plaindre le parasite, j'ai des dossiers à signer donc tu la fer- »

**VLAM!**

Le fullmétal alchemist venait d'ouvrir violemment la porte du bureau du colonel.

**« MUSTANG YEN A MARRE!! »**

Le dit Mustang et l'homonculus de l'envie furent agréablement surpris de la brusque arrivée du blond.Une idée commune venait de naître dans leur cerveau sadique. Embêter Edward était très amusant et le voir piquer ses petites crises de colère était carrément joussif. Avec « ça » dans les parages la journées serait plus qu'intéressante.

« Tiens, mais que vois-je, souris envy, ne serait-ce pas le fullnab-

-TA GUEULE ENVY!! Et puis qui-à-dit-que-j'étais-si-petit-que-j'avais-besoin-d'une-échelle-pour-monter-dans-un-train??

-Heu...O.o

(nda: lol il fait de plus en plus fort le edward, il sort ses phrase de 1km plus vite que son ombre! mdr!)

-Et puis de toute façon j'suis pas d'humeur donc tu la fermes!

-Non mais à qui tu crois parler là?

-A un détritus pouris avec de la moisissure verte sur la tête qui-

-Bon c'est pas bientôt fini? Coupa le colonel, sans pour autant relever les yeux de ses dossiers. Un calme olympien s'installa dans la pièce. Et bien Fullmétal, que me vaut_ l'honneur_ de ta visite? »

Le blond se dirigea vers l'alchemist de flamme et posa violemment ses mains sur le bureau, lançant un regard noir à celui qui lui faisait face.

« Il faut absolument que je reparte en mission!!

Roy, qui avait anticipé la phrase du p'tit blond, regardait d'un air distrait une petite fourmie qui passait par là, tout en se demandant si le général King bradley savait que Hugues mettait à sécher ses caleçons imprimés de petits coeurs rouges sur le toit.

Il se décida finalement à lui répondre.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit fullmétal, tu as été sanctionné pour avoir dépensé tout les fonds prévu pour les missions des alchemist d'état.

-Tsss... j'en ai rien à foutre! Et puis d'abord c'était pas de ma faute, c'est... c'est Envy qui-

-Heeey, qu'est ce que tu raconte la crevette? Rétorqua le dit Envy

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du flamme alchemist, subitement intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il avait bien l'intention de faire tourner la situation à son avantage.

Le colonel croisa ses mains sous son menton, scrutant avec avidité sa victime.

« Et bien petit Edward, peut-être préfèrerait tu un échange équivalent? »

Le blond parut sceptique devant le sourir très louche de son colonel.

« Vas-y, dit toujours...

-Tu nous occupes, le palmier mutant et moi pendant le reste de la journée et demain tu pouras partir pour Lior. »

Durant un long silence, Ed parut être plongé dans une intense réflexion, essayant de déceler le fil des pensée de Roy, sans succès.

« Hum... ça à l'air louche mais j'accepte. »

De larges sourir fendirent alors le visage des deux plus agés. Ils s'observaient d'un air entendu, le petit Edward allait sûrement passer à la casserole dans pas longtemps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ed marchait d'un pas rapide vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Il devait prévenir Alphonse qu'il serait absent toute la journée mais que demain ils pourrait partir pourLior. Quand il arriva dans la petite garçonière, personne ne s'y trouvait. Alphonse n'était nul part. Peut-être qu'il est partit prendre l'air se dit-il.

Ed prit un morceau de papier et y grifonna quelques mots. Quand il eût fini, il le posa dans un endroit bien visible et s'en fût.

Etant en route vers le bureau de Mustang et peu pressé d'y arriver, le blond entreprit de méditer sur les activités qu'il proposerait à ses deux collègues. Parce que mine de rien, occuper ces deux là était un vrai challenge: l'un était un palmier psycopathe pervers et l'autre un colonel emmerdeur qui faisait de l'abus de pouvoir.

Décidément, l'échange équivalent le mettait toujours dans une merde pas possible.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de son superieur, le fullmétal pris une grande inspiration histoire de reprendre du poil de la bête. Au moment où il mis sa main gantée sur la poignée, des sons plus que suspects s'échapèrent de l'interieur de la pièce, l'arrétant dans son mouvement.

Des bruits un peu dans le genre: (vas-y, plus fort...putin tu vas y arriver!) ou encore, (Plus vite bordel!!Ah ouii...ça y est ... ou...oui!!), arrivèrent au oreilles du blond.

Edward sentit la gêne poindre le bout de son nez, la sueur perlait sur ses tempes, sa main tremblait sur la poignée de la porte, hésitant, il serra celle-ci sans pour autan la tourner.

Mais que faisait Envy et Mustang dans ce bureau, seules, c'était louche, il fallait qu'il sache. Trop d'images pas très catholiques défilaient devant ses yeux, cherchant une signification à ces bruits qui ne faisaient qu'embrouiller son esprit innocent.

Quand enfin Ed ouvrit la porte, se fût pour tomber sur une scène plus qu'insolite. Jamais il n'aurait cru assister à quelque chose d'aussi bizarre.

Roy, installé dans un fauteuil, malmenait une manette de jeu vidéo devant l'écran de son mini-salon, avec Envy assis en tailleur à ses pieds. Tout deux étaient concentrés sur une partit de King Of Figther qui, d'après leurs cris, était olus qu'excitante.

« Putin Mustang t'y était presque!! » s'exclama Envy. Dans un soupir de dédain, l'homonculus se plaça sur les genoux du flamme alchemist, puis lui pris la manette des mains dans l'intention de lui montrer comment jouait les professionnels.

Alors qu'Envy commençait sa parite de baston, le colonel balayait la pièce du regard, s'arrêtant sur un petit blond aux yeux rond comme des billes. Il fût assez surpris de la gêne qu'il percevait dans les yeux or, mais comprit très vite qu'elle était dût à la position qu'il partageait avec l'homonculus. Très amusé par la situation, il décida de pimenter un peu la partie. Et il sourit à cette perspective.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Comment devait-il réagir? », c'est ce que ce demandait Edward qui sentait les yeux de son colonel posé sur lui. Le blond avait aperçu le sourir sournois du brun, ce qui n'avait rien présagé de bon, et pourtant il était resté là, immobile, tremblant sous le poid du regard sombre.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce marché? Pourquoi avait-il détruit tout Dublith durant son dernier voyage? Pourquoi... pourquoi? Tant de questions sans réponses, tant de regrets sans rien pouvoir y changer.

Soudain, un mouvement le sortit de ses penseés. Mustang venait de poser ses mains sur la cuisse droite d'Envy, amorçant une lente caresse que seule le blond perçut. La paire d'onyx n'avait pas quitter le fullmétal une seule seconde, y lisant chaque émotions, chaque sensations que laissait transparaître le plus jeune. Puis, satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, il se lécha sensuellemnt les lèvres pour ensuite les poser dans le cou de l'homonculus, une langue taquine y dessinant quelques arabesques compliquées.

Et Envy n'avait toujours rien remarqué...

Et Ed était totalement déconnecté... Cette langue l'obsédait à un point tel qu'il ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Il était passé de « gène extrème » à « excitation totale ». Chaque mouvement de son superieur lui faisait perdre pier, la chaleur avait empourprée son visage et la frustration qu'avait créé cette langue gourmande, assombriqqait ses pupilles. Pourquoi le colonel créait autant de troubles dans son esprit, surtout que ce n'était pas lui que Roy caressait mais bien l'homonculus qui était sur ses cuisses. Pourtant, ce jeu l'excitait, il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais il l'excitait au delà des permissions. Les mains moites, le corp en feu, l'ainé des frères Elric alla se caler dans un fauteuil se trouvant à une certaine distance de son colonel, espérant ainsi échapper à sa délicieuse torture. Il lui était malheureusement impossible de détacher son regard du couple provoquant.

Enface de lui, Mustang se délectait des differentes réactions qu'avait son petit blond. Tout ceci l'amusait vraiment beaucoup, pousser les limites du fullmétal était une idée plus qu'alléchante qu'il allait de ce pas développer.

Les caresses se firent plus entreprenantes, s'infiltrants sous l'uniforme noir au reflets violet que portait Envy, celui-ci prenant tout juste conscience de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Les doigts de Mustang se baladaient sur son corp, ce qui était plaisant, mais qui en soi, était totu aussi inhabituel. Le brun ne penssait toujours qu'à assouvir son propre désir ce qu'Envy appréciait grandement, mais là, c'était différent, ces mains semblaient plus taquines qu'autre chose, imprimant des gestes provoquant et calculés sur sa peau.

Peut-être était-ce un nouveau jeu?

L'homonculus aimait la violence et la sauvagerie de leurs ébats habituels, mais ce petit jeu pervers était tout aussi intéressant.

Il déposa alors la manette au sol puis se retourna vers le colonel tout en changeant de position. Se retrouvant enfin à califourchon, et face à Roy, il pût observer le sourire gourmand qui se dessinait sur le visage du brun.

« Qu'y a t-il donc pour que- » l'homonculus de l'envie ne pût terminer sa phrase car il venait d'apercevoir le fullmétal alchemist non loin de là. « Aaah!! Jevois... voici le centre de toute cette... _**Agitation**_! » soufla Envy tout en accentuant le dernier mot.

« L'envie est un vilain défaut colonel! »

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Avide d'envie

_**Disclaimer : m'appartien pas……….. aucun profit……. Blabla**_

_**Couple : RM/EE/E ce qui veut dire Roy, Edward et Envy**_

**Avide d'envie**

**Chapitre 2: Désire moi!**

Une eau glacée coulait le long des mèches blondes du fullmétal, s'infiltrant sous le col de son manteau, finissant par s'évaporer au contacte de sa peau brûlante. Tout la chaleur et le désir qui le consumait jusqu'à présent se dissipait dans l'air, délestant le blond de ses soucis hormonaux. L'eau émettait de petits clapotements résonnant dans l'enceinte des toilettes, comme la mélodie d'une fontaine enchantée. Le petit blond, apaisé par l'ambiance, retrouvait peu à peu sa lucidité.

Sous le jet d'eau devenu plus tiède, edward se remémorait les derniers évènements.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée; il pleuvait, ce qu'il amait beaucoup, et en plus il avait eut la bibliothèque pour lui seul. Mais comme le grand con qu'il était, il avait fallut qu'il aille se plaindre de son état au colonel qui, pour son plus grand malheur, s'ennuyait à mourir.

Ce colonel pervers qui l'avait chauffer sans même le toucher... ce même colonel qui avait tripoté, caressé et embrassé envy devant lui. Mais le pire avait été que l'homonculus avait semblé plus qu'apprécier les attentions de Mustang. Et Le fullmétal s'était tout de suite sentit à l'étroit face à ce spectacle des plus insolite.

Mais pourquoi cette vision l'avait-il tant excité? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était enfui du bureau du colonel en prétextant des dossiers à finir, c'est pour ça aussi qu'il s'était dirigé vers les toillettes à toute vitesse et s'était jeté sous l'eau froide.

Bizaremment, il avait une envie irrépréssible de retourner auprès des deux autres alchemist.

Décidément, l'envie était un véritable péché.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Mustang, je viens d'avoir une idée géniale! » L'homonculus battait avec entrin un paquet de cartes.

« ... Pour une fois! » nargua le colonel.

« tsss... continue et le petit blond va te passer sous le nez ... enfin sous la braguette... » Envy eût un sourir sournois tout en toisant le brun de haut. Un petit ricanement s'échapa de sa gorge, signe de son réèlle amusement pour la situation.

« ... tu sais que je devrais te punir pour tout ce manque de respect !! »

L'homonculus émit un petit rire moqueur tout en se rapprochant discrètement du colonel. Celui-ci étant accoudé à son bureau, observait d'un oeil la chose qui s'approchait de lui.

Agilement, Envy se faufila entre les bras du brun, s'asseyant au bord du bureau, face au colonel, ensserant sa taille de ses jambes.

« Le jour où tu auras de l'autorité sur moi n'est pas encore arrivé Mustang! » Un rictus déforma le visage de l'homonculus.

« C'est peut-être ça qui m'excite chez les ptits blonds et les palmiers... il n'y a qu'une façon de vous faire obéir... »

Roy détacha l'uniforme de son vis à vis, déboutonant au passage la chemise. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur le nombril d'Envy, lui imprimant plusieurs va et viens subjectifs. Puis, un peu plus vorace, le colonel remonta vers le torse de l'homonculus, laissant sur son chemin quelques suçons très prononcés.

Envy scrutait cette langue qui se dirigeait très rapidement vers son cou. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres; une idée des plus délectables venait de germer dans son esprit.

Discrètement, deux de ses ongles s'allongèrent et se rapprochèrent de la machoire du colonel. Mustang, toujours fort occupé de sa langue, ne remarqua rien.

Doucement, l'homonculus enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du brun, celui-ci cessant tout de suite ses activités.

Puis, il traça de petits sillons de sang jusqu'aux lèvres tentatrices, arrachant au colonel un gémissement mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir.

« Ne sois pas si pressé, susurra envy. Sinon, je serai forcé de t'attacher... » L'homonculus passa sa langue sur les griffures qu'il venait d'infliger, prenant tout son temps pour lapper le délicieux nectar qui s'écoulait sur cette peau si excitante.

Le geste etait doux et sensuel, empreint d'une légère pointe de gourmandise, qui ne tarda pas à se changer en un baiser vorace et violent.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent , s'imposant une certaine distance de sécurité pour ne plus être tenté.

« Raah... palmier maléfique... »Roy se redressa sur son siège, tentant tant bien que mal de faire redescendre la température quand...

**TOC TOC TOC !**

Le colonel poussa un énorme juron sur les personnes qui ne tenaient pas à leur vie et qui osaient le déranger dans des moments pareils.

Le cognement se fit plus insistant.

« ... ENTRER... » finit-il par lancer.

Une petite tête blonde apparut. « Heu...je... »essaya le visiteur.

« Et bien Fullmétal, tu toque au porte avant d'entrer maintenant? Serait-tu devenu civilisé? »

L'ainé des frères Elric fronça les sourcils mais ne releva. Une atmosphère tendu s'installa alors entre le colonel et lui, l'un et l'autre ne sachant pas vraiment comment la dissiper.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Envy s'était levé et battait avec énergie un paquet de cartes, son éternel sourire collé au lèvres.

« Une partie de cartes? Finit-il par dire.

-Hein? Poussèrent en coeur les deux autres alchemist.

-j'ai demandé si U-N-E P-A-R-T-I-E D-E C-A-R-T-E ça vout tentait, répéta le jeune homme au cheveux vert, veillant à bien articuler, vu que ses deux collègues semblaient démuni de neurones.

-Heu... reprirent de nouveau les deux alchemist.

-Et bien, pour une fois que vous ne trouvez pas vos langues!

Le colonel sourit sous le sous-entendu, alors que le petit blond ne cherchait même pas un quelconque sens au paroles de son demi-frère.

-Bon, reprit Envy, je viens de créer un jeu de sept familles et j'aurai aimé le tester... surtout que, comme je suis moi, c'est-à-dire Envy le grand sadique, le perdant aura droit à un gage de mon cru.

-je refu-

-Quel bonne idée coupa Roy, comprenant parfaitement que l'avenir de sa libido dépendait entièrement de cette partie de septs familles.

Le fullmétal se renfrogna puis se tut finalement, sachant pertinement qu'on ne lui laissera pas le choix. Bien sûr, une petite voix au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il allait se faire dévorer tout cru s'il restait, mais sa nature curieuse et surtout maso, la fit taire trèèès rapidement.

Trois paquets de sept cartes furent distribués. Chacun examina avec minutie le sien, s'apercevant au fur et à mesure que les familles étaient... très... bizzares... ou ... tout du moins, insolites si on pouvait les qualifier ainsi.

Le flamme alchemist démara la partie , annonçant le membre dont il avait besoin.

« Alors... dans la famille des nains, je demande...Edward!

-Hey, c'est quoi ça! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu le palmier biodégradable? Cria Edward.

L'interpellé riait à gorge déployé, suivit de près par Mustang qui essayait tant bien que mal d'etouffer ses rires.

Le blond grogna d'exaspération, se promettant une vengeance des plus cruelle pour son colonel.

Dailleurs, c'était à son tour de jouer.

« Hum... dans la famille... heu...la famille des moches je veux Kaori! » (nda: oui c'est moi!! lol! Je fait aussi partie de la famille des connes!)

Puis ce fut au tour de l'homonculus.

« Alors... humhum... dans la famille des emmerdeurs, je demande Roy Mustang! »

Un silence anormalement religieux s'installa.

Puis, Ed l'interompit brutalement, riant à en pleurer. « HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas à celle lahahahahahaha!! » Il était littéralement plié en deux.

Le brun au yeux onyx se vexa, lançant un regard noir à Envy. On n'humiliait pas le Flamme alchemist sans en payer le prix.

« Tiens, s'exclama-t-il, comme c'est bizarre! On aurait dit que tu n'appartient à aucune des familles de ce jeu Envy!!

-Ah non? Quel dommage!!

-Tsss... tu vas me le payer, marmonna Roy, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

Après ce petit différent, la partie put continuer tranquillement, le colonel menant le score et Ed découvrant qu'il n'avait aucun talent pour ce jeu.

Quant à Envy, il observait le déroulement des événements, gardant un score satisfaisant tout le long. Il refilait, de temps à autre, quelques cartes à Mustang, s'asurant la défaite du blond, et par la même occasion le contentement de son amant.

Son plan se déroulait parfaitement bien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un cri de rage s'éleva dans la pièce. Une dizaine de cartes virevoletaient à travers le bureau; le Fullmétal venait de perdre en beauté.

« PUTIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, yen a marre!! C'est un complot contre moi!! Vous trichiez sinon c'est pas possible!

-Ha...ha Fullnabot ne soit pas mauvais perdant, t'as perdu parce que t'es nul c'est tout! Ce moqua l'homonculus.

-Je vais t'étrangler toi...

-ça m'étonnerait vu que tu orai besoin d'un escabo pour me donner une beigne. »

En aillant plus qu'assez des blagues sur sa taille, Ed claqua ses deux main entre elles; un éclair bleu jaillit de la méca greffe du blond, qui se transforma en une lame d'acier acérée. Puis, Edward s'élança sur Envy et le renverssa violemment.

Il avait eut l'intention la plus pure d'étriper son ennemi de toujours quand il s'était élancé vers lui, mais ça, ça n'était apparemment plus à l'ordre du jour vu la position où il se trouvait, c'est à dire, à quatre pattes, chevauchant l'homonculus qui souriait de toutes ses dents pointues.

Et le petit blond, rougit furieusement quand une main vint se poser sur sa joue.

« qu'est ce que..

-Comme tu es entreprenant nabot, je vais faire le second pas... »

Envy happa brutalement les lèvres du petit alchemist, forçant la bouche humide à l'accueillir avec ou contre son grè.

Pour Ed, le temps venait de s'arréter; les mouches ne volaient plus, la terre ne tournait plus, le soleil ne brulait plus, les vaches ne broutaient plus, les auteuses n'écrivaient plus... en résumé, tout s'étaient stopper. Et pour cause, une langue coquine caressait la sienne avec avidité, et ça, s'en était trop pour le pauvre cerveau du Fullmétal. Pourquoi était-il tout le temps coupé dans son élan? Pourquoi, dès qu'il voulait crever quelqu'un, il finissait par l'embrasser? Ahhh... les éternelles questions de la vie!!

Malheureusement -ou heureusemant ça dépend pour qui-, Edward finit par émerger de son coma partiel, s'arrachant brusquement à l'étreinte du palmier sauvage, s'éloignant avec rapidité de la source de tout ses malheurs. Il venait tout juste de se rendre compte que non seulement il avait embrassé l'homonculus de l'envie, mais qu'en plus il avait adoré ça. Le surmenage c'était vraiment mauvais pour son carma.

Un petit rire sardonique se fit entendre.

Le colonel qui avait suivit la scène avec attention, observait à présent le plus jeune avec amusement.

« Très bien, reprit Envy, maintenent place au gage...

-Ahh NO-

-Hin hin Fullmétal, tu n'as pas le choix, le coupas Roy.

Et c'était bien le cas, Ed était dans la merde jusqu'au cou, c'était accepté ou... accepté...

« Bon, qu'on en finisse, soupira le blond, totalement résigné.

-Ben voilà, quand on veut on peut! S'exclama le palmier constrictor.

-Ha..ha...ha, j'ai faillit rire...

Le jeune alchemist finit par suivre Envy, non sans râler contre l'abus de pouvoir militaire. Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant derrière eux un colonel perdu dans les pensées perverses de ses futures activités.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! C'est quoi ça ?!

-Atte-

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux me faire porter? T'es malade ou quoi?!

-Bon je crois que je vais te laisser avec ta petite lingerie...

-AAAhh!! Espèce de virus congénital palmiénoïde!! reviens ici!

-Bye bye... et Envy s'en fut, laissant le Fullmétal fulminent avec son gage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Alors? Demanda le colonel.

-Ben, quand il ora finit de se battre avec les collants, je pense que ça ira vite! Répondit l'homonculus.

-...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Enfin, l'objet de toute les attentes fit son apparition dans le bureau de l'alchemist de flamme.

-Mmmh, comme tout ceci à l'aire appétissant, gémis Roy tout en se pourléchant les lèvres.

-Bien sûr! Une lueur lubrique apparut instantanément dans son regard. On ne m'appelle pas Envy pour rien.

_(à suivre)_


End file.
